The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Desktop applications may provide a collaboration workflow (e.g., users working together on a single document or a set of documents). Relying on the time reported by the user's machine to enforce time-sensitive business rules is prone to error because the machine time may be modified by a user, thereby disrupting the collaboration workflow. For example, a user may modify his machine time in order for the collaboration workflow processor to assign an incorrect time to an event (e.g., an event associated with signing of a document).